You don't know what you've lost till it's gone
by S-techno
Summary: Nala is betrothed to anotehr Lion and Simba is heart broken he leaves for the jungle, and Nala goes after him to win his heart back but will Simba love her again?


Simba was at Nala's wedding ceremony.

Simba"s P.O.V.

"I can't belive it my best friend being married to some random guy she's never even met?" Simba was looking at Nala and her new soon to be mate Dillen, Dillen was a tall sized lion with light yellow fur and white underbelly and has light brown paws and the tip of his tail, also for his mane it was dark brown his eyes were brown, they were talking to each other Dillen mostly flirting with his soon to be mate

"Hey don't worry about the wedding baby just look pretty then we can a make out session, on second thought let's have one right now." Dillen said leaning in to kiss Nala "I don't think your suspose to see your husband before the wedding?" I said. Dillen whipped behind him too see Simba standing behind them

"Simba oh look it's you again why can't you leave us alone?" Dillen said annoyed Simba just rolled his eyes."Hey I'm her best friend and I know her better than you." I say." Simba just leave us alone." Nala said."What?" I ask trying to understand what she just said."I said leave us alone Simba I don't want you ruining my wedding." she said."But I'm you best freind Nala, now you don't want me at your weedding?" I say shocked.  
>"Look Simba." Nala said."I just don't want you bugging us I mean when we found about this wedding at first I didn't want to but now I realise I'm going through this wedding Simba, now Go away." she practicly demanded. "Okay fine." I say. Just remember this you don't know what you've lost till it's gone." and with that said Simba left."Good!" Nala yelled<p>

Simba walked to the water hole and sadly sat down. "Hey Simba you okay?" said a voice behind Simba Simba looked behind him to see his best friend Malka

"Hey Malka." Simba said sadly. "What's wrong Simba?" asked Malka. "Nala said she doesn't want me at her wedding." "What? why." Malka asked. "She doesn't want me bugging her I was just only trying to protect her from her new soon to be mate Dillen, I mean she doesn't even know him." Simba replies. "Well I'm not going to the wedding then, I think I'll hang with Tojo and Chumvi, wanna come?" Malka asked trying to cheer Simba up. "I think I'm just nap or do nothing." Simba said sadly. Malka just nodded and walked away getting what his friend ment.

Malka's P.O.V.

"I was walking towards Nala who wasn't with Dillen, Nala why did you un invite Simba to your wedding?" Malka asked angrily.  
>"beacause Malka he is always bugging me every time I'm with Dillen." Nala replied."Well Nala it worked now Simba doesn't even know you anymore, you were his best friend I thought you were gonna be nice to him, beacuase he wa sjust trying to protect you." I say angrily. "Shhh I know." Nala said. "What?" I ask."I said I know I know he was just trying to protect me, I was just making it look like I don't want Simba to be at the wedding but I really want him to be, I don't wanna marry Dillen I wanna marry Simba I loved him since we were babies." Nala admitted. "Well it worked Nala, Simba's now sad beacuase of what you said, now he feels all alone." I tell her making her feel bad. "I didn't mean for that to happen I'm sorry." Nala said apologetically. "Well you better tell him your self." I tell her.<p>

Simba's P.O.V.

"I think I'm gonna go away for a while." Simba got up and started walking towards pride rock, he then saw King Mufasa and queen Sarabi. "Um your highness." I ask. "Yes Simba?" Mufasa replies. "I um... I wanna temporaly leave the pride." I say. "For how long?" Mufasa asks. "I don't know but I will come back." I reply. "Ok, but will you stay for the wedding?" Mufasa asks. "No sorry your highness she doesn't want me there for some reason." I answer. What?!" Mufasa says shocked. But I thought you were her best friend." "That's what I thought." I say. So can I go?" "Ok." was Mufasa's reply. Simba bowed to the king and queen and walked away, hoping to over come his heart break.

A/N Sad for Simba, I'm sorry Simba really really sorry, So readers what do you think? will Nala find Simba and admit her feelings to him? or Will it be too late?


End file.
